Why My Life Sucks
by MissLauraKinney
Summary: Wally writes a newspaper article on the Justice League. Whats happens when the League finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer=_** I don't think i own the young justice, I don't think; no I'm almost possitive

* * *

><p>Wally sped into the kitchen, "guess what guys?" everyone sighed, "what Wally," he grinned manically and pulled a note book out from behind his back, "you all get to be the first to read the soon to be Grammy award-winning new newspaper article, it's gonna be published tomorrow!"<p>

Artemis rolled her eyes, "its _Emmy_ award, not _Grammy _award,"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is t-" "Artemis, Wally, you need to stop fighting!" Kaldur yelled

"Sorry," they chorused, not looking sorry in the least. "-And now for the paper!"

"The Bi-yearly Superhero Report:

Let's start with the sidekicks

Artemis who can't seem to keep her mouth shut and likes to think she's better than everyone; seriously that girl can't go for five minutes without saying something mean or condensending. (Ah the Wally who can't pronounce words)

Then there's Aqua-Lad who, as you all know has a bit of a fishy temperament and likes to think he's in charge, I mean, what's up with that? No one said you could be in charge, who died and made you king of anything?

There's Superboy, the unstable clone of Superman, with six months of memories and anger issues I'd hate to see him with a conk on the head.

There's Miss Martian who, among other things, can't bake to save the lives of everyone on our planet and hers, I've often wondered if the nice happy naive girl we see is a front for something evil.

There's Robin, (yes Batman's Robin) who is so creepy and thinks its ok to cheat on his girlfriend with some floozy, also what's up with the crush on red Arrow?

There's Zatanna who as we don't know much about her we must assume she's bad.

Red Arrow whose secrecy and sketchy tendencies make him an unreliable companion.

And now for the Justice League=

Superman is the very essence of bad gay father (why won't he and Bats just get together?)

Wonder woman yeah she broke Batman's heart and is on the Jokers kill list.

Batgirl, where to start where to start, if only she weren't Batman's little Sis, I've got sooo much to say about her.

There's Supergirl who is so young and innocent and thinks there's nothing in the world dangerous.

Black Canary who should really wear less clothing and work harder on _being a real hero_.

Green Arrow with his weird clothes and his 'niece', and his crush on Black Canary, why doesn't he just stop being a hero and go into the super villain business.

Captain Marvel, anyone else smell something strange here?

That's all for this week folks; next week will have the secret identities!"

Everyone looked at Kid Flash who grinned, "isnt it terrible?" he said not looking like he thought it was terrible at all,

Artemis and Megan looked at each other and left the room. "girls, always going of to sulk, Hehe," Wally was trying to cover up his nervouseness

the next day=

Wally yawned and looked about his room, ok, his stuff was still here, his head was not sheved and there was no make up on his face; looks like the girls hadnt suspected him after all.

when Wally got to school and was about to read his paper, Megan Hurried into his classroom, "sorry Wally I proofread this and wnted to give it back,"

it was his essay.

"thanks Green-cheeks," as she left Wally opened the Papers and began to read...

Dear class

this is the Justice League, we would like to tell you about Wally West, in a stupor Wally did the only thing he could think of, kept reading:

Firstly, he still wets the bed

secondly he has a teddy bear

thirdly he listens to opera music in the shower

fourthly he hates butterscotch

fifthly he lost his virginity to his cousin

sixthly hes gay

seventhly his ego is the only thing bigger than his mouth

eighthly his penis is a grape

ninthly he is writing a newspaper article with your secrets in it

thank you,

BC, GA, SM, BM, BG, CM, F, AM.

Wally groaned, _I'm gonna die, _his fears were confermed as the other kids jumped on him.

* * *

><p>ok this is my first young Justice story and I wanted to do something for Wally.<p>

Kisses


	2. Chapter 2

second chap. all dialog. enjoy! (this takes place the next day)

* * *

><p>"uh, hehheh, whazup Kaldur?<p>

"Wally, don't: whazup me, you know perfectly well 'wazup'"

"oh, that,"

"yes that,"

"Erm, are you mad?"

"Hmph"

"yeah, you are mad."

"No, I'm about to give you a thousand bucks!"

"Now thats just cold,"

"Sorry, I wasn't aware you had feelings"

"hey, Kal, we used to be friends!"

"yes, keyword here being _used to_,"

"look I'm sorry, I uh didn't mean to?"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"come on forgive a guy!"

"Oh no don't pull that, we were all ready to forgive you till you whent ahead and _ran the article_!"

" "

"yes, Most of us know,"

"uh who doesnt?"

"Artemis."

"UhOh."

"hmhm"

* * *

><p>Ok. soon we will have Wally getting hurt by Arty, YAY!<p> 


End file.
